Not my Life, Not my Problem
by Hanna Star-Runner
Summary: Harry is switched into a dimension where he is hated by his friends and friends with is enemy. How will he cope? How will Malfoy handle Harry suddenly wanting to be friends with him? Read and find out!


DISCLAIMER: If you've ever heard of it before, I don't own it, so don't sue me.

A/N this is my second story. Thanks to all of you who read my first one, and I hope you like this one too! I would also like to thank Midnight Kitchen Raider, Who came up with the original idea for this story. This one's for you!

Also, this is sort of an AU fic. Half takes place our universe, half in an alternate universe. This POV might get confusing at times, but it should be fine. I'm doing my best…

Anyways, Read, Review, and do your best not to flame. On to the Story!

Harry rolled over in his the small hospital bed he had been given while unconscious. He moaned slightly at the stinging pain that was piercing through his head, but decided that he needed to get up anyways.

Glancing around for Madame Pomfrey, (she wouldn't appreciate him leaving so soon,) he noticed that there was someone sitting next to his bed.

Smiling, Harry greeted them.

"Hi Professor Dumbledore." Harry decided that it would be best if he were cheerful, since he was on the edge of getting into a _lot_ of trouble.

"Hello Harry. I assume you can explain how you and Mr.Malfoy came to be in the hospital wing?" Dumbledore asked, calm as ever.

Harry winced at the mention of Malfoy, but immediately brightened as it dawned on him that Dumbledore had said that Malfoy was in the hospital wing as well. That meant he hadn't lost the fight. Dumbledore cleared his throat, interrupting Harry, who was skimming the hospital wing with his eyes in an attempt to see how badly off Malfoy was.

"Oh… Sorry Professor. You see, it went like this," Harry thought about it, then decided that he'd better tell the truth, because Harry had a slight suspicion that Dumbledore would could tell when he was being lied to.

"We were waiting for potions to start, when Malfoy started insulting the Weasley. So I told him to stop, and he drew his wand on me. So you see professor, it was all in self-defense. He might have cursed me if I hadn't," Harry finished nervously, glancing at the headmaster.

"What was all in self-defense?" Dumbledore asked severely.

"Well you see professor," Harry said nervously, "I've found that if you use the Jelly-Leg Jinx then quickly follow it up with a tickling charm…" Harry trailed off, trying to think of words to explain the lovely result of these spells combined.

Dumbledore, however, seemed to already know, for his eyes had widened, and he was quickly making his way over to another bed in the hospital wing.

"Mr.Malfoy?" Dumbledore said urgently, leaning over the bed. "Mr.Malfoy are you all right?" There was a quiet moan from the bed, and Harry smiled to himself. He had been rather proud of his discovery, and Harry had been hoping that Dumbledore hadn't known what happened when the spells were combined. It was quite amusing, and he could only imagine what Malfoy looked like with his face swirling rainbow…

On second thought, Harry didn't think he could miss this opportunity. Easing up on his elbows, he attempted to get a look at the boy lying in the bed next to Dumbledore. Sitting up fully, he was just high enough to see Malfoy's face.

This was almost as funny as the ferret incident in their fourth year. Malfoy's face was a swirling hue of color, and the effects seemed to have even spread to his usually perfect blonde, (now rainbow), hair.

Harry couldn't help it. He cracked up laughing, gaining him a glare from Dumbledore, who promptly conjured curtains around poor Malfoy's bed. Harry lay back down, still laughing. This day was turning out to be better than he'd thought it would be.

-

Draco Malfoy _hated_ Harry Potter.

This time, Potter had used some unknown curse on him, one which he didn't know the counter-curse to, which left him lying before the Headmaster with swirling rainbows dancing across his face. This was not the ideal situation.

"It was all in self-defense," He said in answer to the Mudblood lover's unasked question. The old man in front of him smiled around the edges of his mouth, but still said nothing.

"Is Potter ok?" Malfoy asked hopefully. If Potter was severely injured, the rainbow thing might just be worth it…

"I'm pleased to say that Harry is just fine," Dumbledore answered, then cleared his throat. "Would you like me to lift the curse that is currently placed on you?"

Draco rolled his eyes, considering a nice sarcastic response such as 'no, as a matter of fact I _like _having my face look like an artist's pallet', but refrained as not to piss of the only person who had the counter-curse and was willing to use it.

"Yes sir." That was demure enough.

Dumbledore did some odd twitch of his wand, and Malfoy felt his face go hot then cold in quick sequence, and he grabbed for the mirror on his bedside. Breathing a sigh of relief, he saw that his appearance had been cured.

"Can I leave now professor?" Malfoy asked. He never had been very fond of the hospital wing, mainly because Madame Pomfrey was none to fond of him.

"Actually, I would like you to meet me in my office. Do you know the way?" Malfoy nodded. He remembered the long nights of sitting guard over that office door for Umbridge…

"Good. I will be with you shortly," that was a dismissal, so Malfoy slid off the edge of his bed, running a hand through his hair, (which had returned to it's original blonde glory,) in hopes returning it to it's normal state of perfection. It was hopeless.

-

Dumbledore sighed. Something _had_ to be done. This foolish little rivalry between the two young wizards had gone too far.

The headmaster wouldn't really mind if the two had an innocent little enmity, but their fights had begun to add fuel to the already bright rivalry between their two houses. Dumbledore had a plan, which he was about to put into motion.

The man took a quick short cut that lead to the stone griffins guarding his office. This was one of the few hidden passages that he had been able to keep secret from the famous/infamous marauders, which was no small task!

Entering his slightly cluttered office, the old man walked over to the wall housing the pictures of past headmasters. Dumbledore pulled out his wand, giving it an elaborate little swish, causing four of the pictures to come awake.

"Need entrance?" Dumbledore nodded. The portraits smiled gently, and a door swung open between them.

"Thank you. When a young man by the name of Draco Malfoy comes to visit, please tell him I'll be with him as soon as is possible, and to wait in my office," Dumbledore thought to himself, should he summon Harry to his office? Perhaps… No. It would add to the shock of his plan if it was completely unexpected.

Entering one of the many hidden rooms that were extensions of the heamaster's office, Dumbledore once again drew his wand. Smiling at one of his greatest inventions, Dumbledore tapped it with his wand.

The Mirror of Erised shimmered, and a face something near to identical appeared.

"Hello." Said a voice that mimed his own.

"Hello. I have a request," our Dumbledore said, "I would like to switch the Harry Potter's in both of our dimensions."

The Dumbledore in the mirror's eyes widened.

"That would be… Chaotic…. Did your Harry and Draco get into another fight?" The Dumbledore not in the mirror nodded.

The mirror Dumbledore sighed. "My Harry and Ron got into a duel. It's getting worse by the day… You're right! We should perform the switch immediately. A month should be long enough… I trust you will explain things to your Draco, Ron and Hermione?"

The not-mirror Dumbledore nodded again in agreement to everything stated.

"Exactly one day from now, we shall both transfer the Harry's from our respective dimensions, and see how things play out…"

The Dumbledores smiled at each other, and the image in the mirror faded.

Dumbledore laughed to himself. Yes, while his Mirror of Erised did show your deepest desire, with the right wand movement it would also work as a window of sorts to an alternate dimension.

Soon after this discovery, he had found a dimension in which Harry Potter had taken Draco Malfoy's hand on their first day of school. This had altered history so much, that there was an entire dimension comprised of what had happened.

It seemed that in that universe, Harry was in Slytherin, friends with Draco, enemies with Ron and Hermione… The two Dumbledores had gotten along great, and now they planed to switch their Harry's. It would be an… entertaining… experience.

Dumbledore re-entered the main part of his office, smiling at a smirking Draco lounging in one of his chairs.

"Ah, Mr.Malfoy… There is an interesting situation I must explain to you…"

This was going to be fun.

A/N Chapter one is up! Also, I have officially decided that I need a beta. I've got two stories posted now, and to minimize time between updates, I need an editor, (my current beta is spell check, and that doesn't work to well). If you'd like to volunteer, (can't imagine why you'd want to….) Let me know and I'll get back to you quick.


End file.
